Spirit of the White Stone
by Starscreamer3000
Summary: A 16 year old girl dying of cancer is given a choice. A choice that will change the very course of her life and the lives of a certain beach town we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

* * *

Warning: Steven Universe is not owned by me. It is owned by the would I would want to be my

wife Rebecca Sugar. The only Character I own is Izusa.

Dying sucks. Let me be more specific. Dying from cancer sucks. It is painful, and taxing

mentally. But what hurts the most is the look in the eyes of the people you love. You see a mix of

emotions- pity, fear,sadness, sometimes anger. You see them try to put on a brave face but you

really know that they are suffering seeing you slip away from them. And through all that you see

that they are going to go on while you go... Wherever the dead go.

That is another thing that scares you about death. For all of the religion in the world you still

have this vague unknowing of the abyss you are about to enter. It starts with you thinking about all

you have done with your life and maybe regretting some of the things you did. And then you

began to think of all of the things you didn't get a chance to do. And it hurts you so much that you

didn't get a chance to hang out with your family and friends more. No more barbeques, no more

staring at the stars, no more baseball games,no more anything.

And I don't care what psychiatrists say. You never really accept death. You fight it tooth and nail

even though you know your fate is sealed. But what if it wasn't. What if you could deny the reaper

and live on. Would you? Would you defy fate and live no matter what the cost. Not many people

get this chance.

My name is Izusa Rodriguez and this is the story about the day I died. And it is the day began to

live.

A.N. Started a Brand New Story sure hope it goes better than my last one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok first of all I don't own anything mentioned in here except my own characters. Another thing the world Izusa lives in is not our world. It's like our world but one small difference. **NO STEVEN UNIVERSE CARTOON!** So yeah thats it. Now onto the story.

So allow me to really introduce myself. My name is Izusa Rodriguez but you can call me Izzy. As you can tell from my name, I am half Native American and Half Mexican. I'm 16 years old and I live in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. And one more fun fact... I have stage 3 Brain cancer. Yay lucky me! Look don't cry over me. There is no use in crying over spilled milk. I have had brain cancer for two years and frankly I hate it. I have constant headaches, I'm bald from constant chemotherapy, my body is weak and everyone treats me like I am made of glass.

But hey it's not all bad. Since my brain is rotting already I get to watch as much TV as I want. (If you can't tell I speak Four languages : English, Spanish, Cynicism, and Sarcasm). I get to watch My favorite shows include Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Gravity Falls, One Piece, Wander over Yonder,and Wrestling (WWE or Lucha Underground). Yeah I like wrestling what of it? But yeah really enough about me let me tell you how this all started.

I was just finished watching an episode of One Piece. "Sucks that I got into this show, this things a freaking life commitment." I sighed and got ready for another episode of Luffy and the gang. Next thing I hear is from the Nurse. "Darling, you have a visitor" said the helpful woman. "wonder who that is" I thought. All of a sudden an elderly man with tan skin and a strong build came in. He wrote a brown leather jacket and had a wolf print shirt. His final distinguishing feature was a scar horizontally across his nose. "Grandpa!" I screamed. This was my Grandpa Diwali . He was my Grandfather on my moms side of the family. "Well hello my little tornado, how are you today?" I look at my grandpa and say "Well other than the tumor sapping my life from me not bad." my grandpa was one of the coolest people you could ever meet. He taught me how to fish, how to hunt, and how to use a bowie knife. That last one I can never tell my mom.

My Grandfather was the shaman of the Cherokee tribe and probably was the youngest to become shaman in the tribe's history at age 20. "You have your mother's looks but your father's wit and mouth" he chuckled sadly. "Lucky it's not the other way around." he looks at me with this weird look of pride on his face.

He sits down in a chair and we start talking. Small talk really, but with him I give my full attention. We talked about things for about an hour when it was time for him to go. " Oh I almost forgot to give this to you" he said. Out of his pocket he gives me a blue box with a ribbon on it. I open it and inside there is a black leather choker with a smooth white stone with a nice blue streak in a little cross pattern. It's also engraved in Cherokee language. I have a tear in my eye "it's beautiful. What does it say?" "May all your wishes come true. The stone is a moonstone by the way" said grandpa. I look at it and sigh. "Maybe mom and dad need this more than I do." Grandpa looks at me and his look says it all. Oh yeah my Mom and Dad are in the middle of a divorce. They tried to keep it from me, just to make sure that they could put on the facade of a happy family.

Grandpa looks at me and says "look your parents love you and they always will. You can always count on it." I look down at the choker and look back at my grandfather. "Thanks Grandpa. For everything." He looks at me and smiles and walks out the room.

As I sit there a couple of hours later I think to I am sitting with cancer. I'm going to pass on without doing anything. No legacy,no nothing. I can't help but think this. Almost everyone on my family has done something great. Dad was an ace air force fighter pilot, Mom was an electrical engineer who graduated early from MIT, even my uncle Jorge was an accomplished Luchador in Mexico. And here I was looking at death waiting for it to claim me. I turn toward the side table in mutt room I look at the Choker my Grandfather gave me. I take it and I put it on my neck. I think about it's engraved message. "May your wishes come true huh? I wish that I could live so I could have a story of my own, a legacy of my own." All of a sudden a glow appeared then it got really hard to breathe."What the-!" was the last words I heard myself say before everything went white.

End chapter 1

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed but I really wanted to get this out to you guys. This story has more followers than I ever had before! So you wanna know what happens to Izzy? Stay tuned and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this is the chapter where things finally get to Steven's Universe. This is gonna be freaking sweet. I don't own Steven Universe and let's go!

After the whole seeing nothing but white thing I covered my eyes to shade them. As the glowing light died down I opened my eyes I was in some kind of field. It was beautiful green grass everywhere. Some oak trees near a pond. And in the background there were some huge mountains. Then a thought really hit me.

"Oh crap, I'm dead!" I said. I started hyperventilating and panicking. I was just thinking about trying to live and I die! I start to calm down as I also think to myself. "Oh well at least I'm in heaven" . "No you're not !"

Huh who said that? I almost whip my neck around and I see... David Tennant eating an apple under a tree. Um ok what? "David Tennant? Did you die too?". He looks at me and rolls his eyes."Did you not hear what I just said you're not dead" "no you said I wasn't in heaven." "well it's not hell so where did you think you were" It could be purgatory, is this purgatory?" Tennant facepalmed.

No it's not purgatory. To put it short we are inside your soul space." Now I look confused. "Whaat?" I ask. The Scotsman facepalmed and grumbled something about daft children. "We are inside your soul right now. And second I am not David is just a form that I took to make you feel comfortable." Ok I was having my mind blown at the moment and this guy was definitely not helping. "Wait so who are you exactly?" He looks at me with this charming smile and wide eyes. "Well I got a lot of names. But if you need to stick to one you can call me bropi." I look at him with a deadpan look on my face. "Ok Bro why am I here?"

Bropi threw away his apple and wiped his mouth before speaking. " Simple really, you made a wish and I am here to grant it to you!" he said with a Scottish accent. "Reeeeeally?" I said pulling out my inner Ace Ventura. I did not believe him for a minute. He looks at me with a sort of mock hurt. "You don't believe me?" "Forgive me for my insolence your highness" I said with dismissal.

"Your highness is a bit too much he says. But nevermind that do you want to know why you're here and not someone else?

Shoot

I am here to grant a wish. I chose yours specifically.

Why mine.

Why not yours?

I'm not...special.

I have never met anyone who wasn't special.

O.k., now you're quoting the wrong Doctor.

I'm not the- look okay what you wanted is to live right? A second chance?

My eyes wavered as i looked towards the ground. He was right. She was dying and all she wanted to do was defy the reaper that was calling her name and say "screw you death."

What's the catch? I asked.

"No catch really, If you truly wish it then your cancer will be gone and you will live till you well... die." "How can I trust you?" I asked. "Trust me or mistrust me the problem remains the same, Do you want to live or not?"he asked. It couldn't be true. It was way too good to be true. But in the end... desperation got the best of me.

"Okay. Let's do this" I said with just a hint of excitement. I extended my hand towards him

"Alright" he said grabbing my hand. All of a sudden another white glow came from it. " Now in the words this bodies character is most famous for...Allons-y"

All of a sudden the lights got really too bright. Then all of a sudden I could see again. But this time the setting was different. I was not in the hospital anymore. I was somewhere… well strange. As I looked around I was in this deep chasm. There were a bunch of holes in the wall and they were all people shaped. And it seemed everything is dead "Ok what is going on here, where am I." I put my hands on top of my head and scratched. but then I felt something that I had not felt in a while... hair. As I felt around it seemed like I got my old mohawk back.I was also noticing that my body didn't ache anymore. I did not feel tired and my head was not thumping in pain I was all better. I jumped up and down and screamed my lungs out. I threw my blue hands in the air and waved them like they just didn't care.

Wait why were my hands blue?

End Chapter

Dear lord school has taken so much time. Updates will be sparse just to let you guys who are reading know. Please Review the story too I need alll the help and feedback I could get. SEE YA SOON!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its characters the only one I do own is Izusa. Now Allons-y!

"What. The. Hell "

Why is my skin blue! My skin was a healthy tan. Well not healthy exactly but still tan. "Ok I have got to figure this out I am alone in the middle of a barren wasteland. I have no communication device of any kind and there is no food in sight. And these are not my clothes." I could tell the survival skills I learned with Grandpa were definitely going to come in handy. Luckily I did not feel hungry or tired so that was good. "Alright you can do this, there's nothing to be scared of." I tried to convince myself. The wind barreling through the canyon creating that howling sound convinced me otherwise.

I began walking for what felt like hours. As I was walking I noticed that this place was freaking huge. PAlso there were these huge machines that looked like viruses all over the place all in all this place screamed creepy.

Then I heard a noise. Who's there? I said as I turned around. I saw no one there. I began to walk away. After walking a few more feet I heard the noise again. Now I was never one for horror movies but I learned one thing when someone was stalking you, run for the hills. And that's what I did I started pumping my legs as fast as I could. While I was running I happened to think I was not this fast before. I mean I swore I saw a tumbleweed move on slow motion. And it was at that point I tripped over a rock. I tumbled on for five seconds until I crashed into some rock formation of some kind.

That one kind of hurt but not as much as it should have. I got up and tried to shake it off. As I turned around I saw what looked like a stage. There was a staircase leading up to this crazy pad thing. I went up to inspect it. The thing looked like it was completely made of Crystal. "What is this thing?" I asked to myself. Then suddenly there was a bright pillar of light emanating from the thing. I backed away and ran down the steps and hid behind a large rock. As I peeked out I saw people! Or at least they looked like people. One was white -and by white I did not mean Caucasian. Her skin was white like snow. She seemed to be wearing some type of ballet outfit with... Leg warmers? But the biggest take away was that she had what looked like a large white stone in the middle of her forehead . Well that and her nose. The next one was a fair bit taller she had a dark colored skin but it seemed more dark crimson than anything else. Also her hair was in an Afro ... Shaped like a box. Also she had some sick Bret Hart last one was the tallest - like 8 feet tall and had long curly pink hair. Also she had this pink gem where her belly button were.

Okay something was definitely wrong. "Did those three just teleport? How is Any of this possible? What the heck is going on?!" I wonder in my head. Then I over hear them. "Pearl,Garnet. We need you to check the Kindergarten for anything left behind."Said the pink one. The white one who I am assuming is Pearl looks to the big one and said "Are you sure Rose ? This place looks completely empty." The one I assumed was called Garnet said "it's better safe than sorry." Rose shook her head and said "Garnet is right. Now let's split up Pearl and I will go to the north, Garnet you check the south." and with that they all split up.

All of this left me even more confused than their talk I knew that this place was the kindergarten. Which it's a pretty odd naming choice, I mean the aesthetic screams graveyard more than a garden of children. And as I got up from my hiding spot I walked over to that pad they came in on. "None of this makes any sense" I said to myself. And then I hear a distinctly British like voice behind me say "Step away from the warp pad." I turn around and see the girl from earlier with the cool shades. I looked at her nervously. I could not see her eyes. All I could see was my scared reflection on her shades.

"I don't suppose we can talk about this like adults can we?" I ask with a shaky voice. All she does is put her hands into fists and then all I see are two comically huge gauntlets with red crystals as the knuckles. I swallowed deeply and weakly said "I guess not."

"Nope" was all I got in response as she lunged towards me.

Thank you all for this story's popularity. This is my best reviewed fanfic to date. Please keep reading and reviewing so I can keep getting back to this. Thank you for enjoying.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I do not own Steven Universe. That honor belongs to Ms. Rebecca Sugar.

Ahhhhhhh!

That's the sound that I am making right now. And with good reason because a girl with a really wierd afro is trying to kill me. As she throws another punch I jump out of the way and roll out. Currently I am thanking God for my Grandpa and uncle teaching me some survival and fighting skills. "Why are you trying to kill me?" I ask. She squares up and snarls a bit " You are a threat to the planet earth and must be destroyed" "That's a bit of a stretch don't ya think?" I yelled back as I ran for my life. The running didn't tend to matter because the girl just jumped in front of me. Wow she had some hops. I didn't get much time to contemplate that as she hit me with her gauntlets.

Now I am no stranger to pain but this is something I have never experienced. The impact was not really the worst part it was the jagged knuckles cutting that really hurt the ribs. The next thing I felt was my back smacking against rock ...hard. As I fell on the ground I look back and saw the person sized crater I had made from the impact. The whole thing made me realize something. I should be dead. That hit made a crater and I could still feel things. What happened to me?

I didn't have another question because Garnet seemed to want to get me while I was down. I rolled to the side as she punched a hole into the wall next to me. There had to be some way out of this. Then I looked to the other side of the canyon saw one of those person sized holes. I only have one chance I thought. I saw Garnet running towards me. Timing it perfectly I fell back and did a monkey flip sending Garnet over me and onto her back meanwhile I rolled onto my feet and ran to the hole on the other side.

As I got in the hole I started to hyperventilate. Then i hear the wall outside crack and things start shaking. "Come on out" said Garnet obviously angry. "Uh we can't come right now please leave a message". This time she was reaching in trying to grab me. I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. This girl was trying her best to kill me but I didn't know exactly why. I needed something to protect myself. All of a sudden I felt this warmness around my neck as it started to glow. And then I saw an object form out of light I reached out and grabbed it. And it turns out it was... A throwing knife. A freakin throwing Knife, A blue throwing knife with a white blade. With that reminded me of the ones you get in assassin's creed "Oh so she gets giant fists and I get a small knife, because that's fair." I thought. Then Garnet backed up and put her fists up " You have until the count of three to get out of there." considering my options either I go out and face her one on one or wait until she does something super crazy with her gauntlets again.

"ONE"

Not seeing much choice I decided tocock my arm back. The blade started to glow a bright white light .

"TWO"

I aimed down the hole at her face. I calmed myself like my Grandfather taught me and got ready for my shot. "This better do something good!" I thought as I fired.

"THR-AHH" was all she was able to get out.

As I threw the knife she bent backwards matrix style but it knocked off her sunglasses. I got out of the hole and tried to run. "Thank you Grandpa, Thank You Ezio, and Thank you Lady Luck." I said to myself. I didn't get too far though the next sight I saw was Garnet in front of me in an Iron man pose with her head down. With all the false bravado I could muster I said "Bring it on, I'm ready for anything" It was then that she looked up at me and her staring back at me with three eyes. One red,one blue,and one purple. "Except for that!" I screamed. As she squinted in determination ready to charge, I got another knife from out of nowhere and held my ground.

Just then I heard a voice scream "Garnet stop!" Garnet stopped on a dime and turned around. I peered over her shoulder to see the two beings from before and another one. This one was a tiny little thing and very,very... Purple. Cute but very purple. She looked like a Toddler she had on black pants and what seemed like a purple dress. The one called Rose looked to the little grape child. "Is this her?" she asked. "Yeah she popped out just today- pop!" what was she talking about? "The bigger woman came towards her "Hello I am Rose Quartz, Besides me is Pearl and our newest little helper Amethyst" The former looked at me with some suspicion in her eyes while the other waved at me with a smile. "Um. Hello" I greeted "I am... Moonstone" that was weird... for some reason that felt right to say. Rose looked at me a little apologetically "I'm sorry for Garnet's behavior it's just been a while since we've seen other Gems that weren't from Homeworld." I look at her and with the most honest feeling I ask my first Question.

"Say what now?"

Well I finally got it done. Happy New Year folks! Please review,comment and subscribe to my story. It only gets better from here. Also tell me if I need to improve anything.

P.S. Holy Cow That Steven Bomb! We got a new Crystal Gem and we got to see the big bad giraffe herself Yellow Diamond! Things can only get more intense from here on out!

Starscreamer is rolling out!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N=I DONT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE!

We need to fast forward because this was just bananas. In short Rose introduced me to the rest of the crystal gems, Pearl and Amethyst. Pearl was… an acquired taste. She seemed to be the most knowledgeable of the gems but jeez Louise could she talk. I would have fallen asleep while she was talking except for one fact. Gem's don't need to sleep. So I couldn't have fallen asleep because it would have seemed rude. Amethyst though she was a little crazy one. She is what I would imagine a very violent 5 year old with a sugar high would be. But out of the group we really tended to stick together. Mainly because we came out of the kindergarten together. She was rather clingy but I did enjoy her company. She was like the little sister that I never had. Next, was Garnet who admittedly I was still kind of afraid of. She was rather quiet but then again so were cobras right before they struck. Garnet and I didn't hang out together much but that is to be expected when your first meeting was two of you fighting to probable death. I was sure I could get along with her. And last but certainly not least, Rose. She was an angel, Or as close as one could possibly get to being an angel. She was loving, caring, and kind. But when it came time to get down to business she was fierce and destructive. If I didn't have a mother I would have sworn she was mine.

Rose let me know one thing. If I was going to be a crystal gem I had to be able to fight. Now I took some self defense classes and had some training with my uncle and grandpa but I was by no means a master. The training helped but it was terribly brutal. It had me upon hours and hours of hard work and pain. Asking for mercy was not an option, Pearl said that the creatures were basically mindless and corrupt the only thing they could do for them at this point was contain these gems and hopefully cure them from their corruption one day.

There was just one more thing that needed to be addressed. The time period was all wrong to me basically because Mankind was just starting to make it's own history. On one hand seeing mankind starting it's civilizations was actually fascinating but another part was realizing that I didn't have to be careful because humankind was rapidly changed by the gem war. But there was still the fact that I had to get used to being an alien near a primitive earth society it was really weird.

One day I had just finished training with pearl and sat underneath some tree. As I sat down beneath it I looked down at the village in the valley below. I had to wonder what am I now. I mean I don't really classify as human or gem. And now I am sworn to protect what I once was but I can't help but feel some disconnection. " You seem troubled " I don't even turn around "Oh hey Garnet how are you feeling?" I ask.

"I am fine. But you don't seem to be". As she sits down next to me I keep my eyes on the village. "I… I dont know. I feel lucky to just be alive and yet I can't help but feel out of place."

"I don't know about that"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Out of all of us not even Rose has tried to understand human culture as much as you have and succeeded." I look at her and for the first time I saw her smile at me, and I smiled back at her. We all took a vow to protect planet earth and all of the beings that inhabit it and maybe it should involve a bit of learning about those who inhabit it. You made that vow too which means that you fit in as well as the rest of us." And as we sat` down on that hill looking at the sun set over that village it was probably the closest we would ever be. "You might want to get your rest" said Garnet. I look at her confused. She looks at me with a sly smile

"We have a mission tomorrow"

I know it has been a long time but I apologize and all I have to say is that I Am BACK BABY! Also I am working on another Project so stay tuned on that!


End file.
